


kau, antara raja tanpa mahkota dan putranya yang mengejar dunia

by fumate



Category: Political RPF - Indonesia 20th c.
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: guru dan murid itu tak ada beda.
Kudos: 4





	kau, antara raja tanpa mahkota dan putranya yang mengejar dunia

**Author's Note:**

> Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di sini merupakan tokoh kemerdekaan Indonesia. Karya ini boleh jadi didasarkan dari beberapa kejadian nyata, tetapi tak mengubah sifat bahwa ini adalah murni fiksi non-profit yang ditulis untuk kepuasan pribadi.
> 
> Aslinya ditulis setahun lalu, sekitar 28-29 Oktober, tapi saya pikir sayang juga kalau hanya ditaruh di FB. Jadinya saya sunting sedikit dan masukkan ke sini, hehe. Seingat saya ini ditulis karena beberapa percakapan dengan kawan tentang bagaimana Kusno (alias Sukarno) sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Tjokroaminoto perihal gaya mereka berpolitik. Dan Agus Salim yang bertindak sebagai jangkarnya Tjokro, supaya tidak lupa diri dipuja-puja masyarakat, menggelitik saya juga. Jadilah: benda ini.
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!

Di kemudian hari, kau akan dikenal sebagai orang bijak, seorang tua yang disegani kanan-kiri seantero negeri. Padamu para pemimpin akan mencari nasihat. Begini mereka memuji: Salim seorang bijak bestari. Cerdas benar ia! Tidak ada sesuatupun yang tidak bisa ia jawab!

Tetapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dalam dunia ini ada begitu banyak hal yang tertutup darimu. Sahabatmu sendiri pun, merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kaupecahkan seluruhnya.

Tjokroaminoto.

Raja Jawa Tanpa Mahkota. Guru segala guru, pemimpin seluruh pemimpin. Ia mangkat sebelum sempat melihat jejak apa yang ia tinggalkan pada sejarah, tetapi pikirmu, Tjokro—pada waktunya ia menyaksikan dunia ini—akan termenung. Ketiga murid tersayangnya saling mengadu kekuatan. Memang benar Tjokro selalu punya perhatian tersendiri terhadap Sukarno, tetapi guru mana lah yang kiranya senang melihat anak-anaknya saling bertengkar sampai bertaruh nyawa?

Yang lucu, Sukarno tumbuh tidak jauh dari gurunya itu. Kau bisa melihat tepatnya kesan apa yang Tjokro tancapkan ke si lelaki; Kusno dan Tjokro memiliki mata lapar yang sama. Membara. Tegas dalam citra buatannya. Gestur dan cara mereka berbicara serupa pinang terbelah dua. Bahkan pada bagaimana mereka berjalan dan membawa diri, kau tidak bisa tidak sadar ada bayangan Tjokro di belakang langkah Sukarno, serupa tanah di celah bawah sepatu yang tidak begitu bisa benar-benar dibersihkan.

Barangkali, apa yang begitu mengganggumu adalah Sukarno dan Tjokro sama-sama memandikan ego mereka dalam puja-puji masyarakat.

Sukarno bisa besar kepala jika dibiarkan terlalu lama bersama massa pengikutnya. Sjahrir (bocah bandel sepupumu itu) pernah mengeluh padamu, di suatu sore mendung, bahwasanya Sukarno punya potensi-potensi buruk yang sebisa mungkin haruslah dikontrol. “Tapi sulit,” ujarnya, menyeruput kopi dengan malas. “Karno tidak begitu dekat denganku. Dengan Hatta, yang sepertinya ia anggap saudara beda orang tua, juga tak banyak asa. Hatta terlalu pasif menyangkut Sukarno. Entah mengapa. Padaku ia bisa mengomel perkara sesepele musik, tetapi lihatlah! Sukarno sebegitu sering berlagak congkak tapi Hatta seolah tutup mata. Di waktu jarang kala ia benar menegur pun Sukarno tidak ambil pusing.”

Kau mendengarkan. Itulah bagian dari karisma spesialmu; kau seorang pendengar yang amat baik, bahkan di depan seorang pendengar lainnya.

Sjahrir mendesah. “Entah bagaimana aku harus bersikap. Aku hanya takut jika dibiarkan saja, Sukarno akan lupa diri.”

Dan ketakutan itu beralasan. Ini bukan kali pertamamu berhadapan dengan masalah serupa. Jauh sebelum Sukarno menyemburkan kata-kata dengan kepercayaan diri seorang satria, Tjokro sudah terlebih dulu berjalan dengan senyum kecil dalam pesona ratu adil. Ratu adil. Hah, betapa kau membenci sisi Tjokro yang ini.

“Nampaknya kau bahagia diciumi kakinya seperti itu,” ucapmu di perjalanan pulang bersama Tjokro dari sebuah pertemuan, bertahun-tahun lalu.

Itu bukan sebuah pujian. “Ya, ini sebuah beban yang berat,” tetapi Tjokro tersenyum menjawabnya.

Kau melipat tangan ke belakang punggung. “Jangan terlena, Tjokro,” peringatmu, sebagai teman yang baik, sebagai tokoh yang bijak, tapi lebih dari apapun sebagai lelaki yang cemas. “Ada banyak orang menerima sesembahan sepertimu, tetapi tidak sampai sepuluh yang tetap mawas diri tak dimabuk kepayang.”

Tjokro tidak menjawab, tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Aneh. Ia hanya menatapmu, tertawa lebar, lalu menepuk punggungmu tiga kali. Kau hampir-hampir mengira bahwa ia akan mengabaikanmu saja ketika ia akhirnya merespon. “Kautahu,” katanya. “Aku mau mendebatmu, tapi... ah. Biar kita lakukan ini di rumahku.”

Itu tak menjadi omong kosong belaka. Kalian benar berdebat, kau sengit mempertahankan titikmu, dan—setelah begitu lama mempertahankan pendiriannya, atau mungkin harga dirinya—Tjokro berubah setuju. Namun itu tidak berarti banyak. Tjokro tetap diagungkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

“Ingin rasanya kuberitahu Karno untuk lebih sadar diri,” Sjahrir menghela napas. Pandangannya terpaku ke langit-langit, pikirannya mengawang jauh. “Tapi dia tidak akan mendengarkan.”

Kau melihat Sukarno di bawah awan, berjalan layaknya Bima, membawa diri seolah ia lahir untuk memenuhi Jayabaya, dan kepalamu sakit dibuatnya. Tjokroaminoto dan Sukarno—guru dan murid itu terlalu mirip. Kau tidak tahu apakah kau bisa menyela jika dengan Tjokro sahabatmu saja kau gagal.


End file.
